


【零薰】普通室友对话

by Sasarindou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarindou/pseuds/Sasarindou
Summary: 分寝有感而发，零薰&英对话流极微量涉英提及
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 4





	【零薰】普通室友对话

天祥院英智坐在宿舍里自带的沙发椅上看电脑。已经很晚了，他刚刚从20楼的办公室回来，顺便处理一些没做完的工作。尽管如此，深夜的宿舍里却只有他一个人。  
同寝的白鸟蓝良，作为同事务所的前辈，英智很清楚他所属的AKALOID最近有集体活动，需要一同外出，最近都不在宿舍里住；至于另外一位室友为何深夜未归，英智奉行一贯的原则，并不予以过问。但是他很清楚，可能今晚是一个人在宿舍里了。  
尽管不问，但并不影响他观察和揣测。自从搬进ES大楼以来，他和这位室友因为几乎完全冲突的作息习惯，宿舍生活在刚开始的一段时间并不称得上顺利：室友多夜晚活动，常常深夜才结束行程回到宿舍；他又习惯早睡早起，不仅深夜已经睡下却往往会被精力充沛的室友打扰得不得安眠，自己早上起来更会影响到室友休息。  
作息习惯是很难调整的东西，因此在刚刚搬进来的几个月里，他和室友都被干扰得睡眠不足：一个晚上睡不着，一个白天睡不好。但是最近以来，他的室友好像已经放弃了调整磨合，听敬人提到，他大概是和搭档一起搬出宿舍到外面去住了。这是特批的，为此好像还稍微动用了一点资源和手段。但是英智对此并没有什么意见，这种程度的自由是允许的，说是一点小小的特权也不为过；更何况他也深受其扰，这下室友搬出去，两个人都能好好休息，多多少少算双赢局面。  
这本该是个平静的夜晚，直到英智听到了房门被刷开的轻微机械声。白鸟蓝良今晚不可能回来，那么此时刷开宿舍门的也只有另一位室友，UNDEAD的队长朔间零。  
随着房门打开，一同传入英智耳内的还有零稍微有些惊讶的声音：“真稀奇啊，天祥院君。居然还没有休息吗？”  
英智转过头去，看到零站在门口，看样子好像原本准备用手机屏的荧光照亮，却发现房间内开着灯，有些讶异的样子。英智说：“不愧是统领夜晚魔物，UNDEAD的队长，已经深夜了，朔间君却看起来很精神呢。我该说欢迎回来吗？”  
零锁上手机屏，把手机装进兜里，走进来：“本来今晚也不会回宿舍，但是薰君有份要用的文件放在吾辈这里了，实际上吾辈是回来取文件的。我们商量既然要回来取东西，不如干脆今晚就在宿舍里休息。所以今晚就打扰了，真是不好意思啊。”他一边说着话，一边在自己的柜子里翻找查看着什么。  
英智笑道：“不会的，宿舍本来就是属于你的地方，朔间君不用太客气。”他想了想，说：“那这么说，羽风君现在就在门外等着吗？让他也进来吧。”还没等零回话，英智就径自对门外道：“羽风君，你还在吗？要进来坐坐吗？”  
然后他就看见那个金发的美青年在门外同样带着些惊讶的神情探了个头进来，说：“天祥院君？这个点你不是应该休息了吗？”  
英智回答：“嗯，稍微有些事情要处理。羽风君，好久不见，快进来吧。让你等在门外真是抱歉。”  
羽风薰便说声“打扰了”走进来，然后坐在英智对面的椅子上，说：“的确有段时间没见了呢。”  
英智道：“嗯，因为你和朔间君已经搬出去住了，所以最近没什么机会见到你。先前倒是经常看见晚上你和朔间君一起回来，上午来叫他一起出门。当时我都想让敬人帮忙把你的信息录入到这间宿舍了，不然每次来都要敲门实在太不方便了。”  
薰挠了挠头，笑着说：“看来之前我和零君给你添了麻烦，真的很抱歉呢。我们最近搬出去了，不知道天祥院君你最近休息得还好吗？”  
在一边埋头翻文件的零听到了薰这句话，像是有些不满地拖长音唤薰的名字：“——薰君。”  
没理会零的反应，薰“嗯嗯”了两句后继续说：“因为零君这个作息习惯，我也要配合他，二枚看板的活动基本都安排在了晚上进行。真是打扰到你了，也谢谢天祥院君帮忙办搬出的手续。如果我的搭档和你之前有什么不愉快，也请看在我的份上稍微原谅他哦？”  
像是听到了很有意思的话，英智温柔道：“那当然了，我怎么会忍心拒绝羽风君的请求呢。你不需要太过担心，我最近都休息得很好。”  
两个人这边气氛一派融洽，零刚刚尝试插话甚至都被无视了。他总算找到了那份文件，把东西都归类还原好以后直起身走到薰面前，说：“薰君，你要的文件，看下有没有问题。”  
薰接过来翻看确认了一下，说：“就是这个，麻烦你了，零君。”他站起身，对英智说：“文件拿到了，那我就先告辞了。”他顿了顿，补充道：“天祥院君，之前说好的同学会就劳烦你操心了。“  
英智也点头致意道：“我会的。羽风君，再见。”  
零说：“薰君，吾辈送你过去吧。”薰虽然嘴上说着“离得这么近就不必了吧”，但是还是和零一同离开了宿舍。  
英智继续办公，零过了一会才刷开门卡回到宿舍。他一言不发地带上门，把外套脱下来挂在衣架上，看上去并没有要和英智聊天的打算。  
零自顾自做自己的事，英智却很想聊天。他想了想，说：“刚刚一直是我在和羽风君聊天，短暂霸占了一会你的搭档，朔间君肯定会生气的吧，抱歉呢。”  
零淡淡地说：“天祥院君不必这么说。刚刚也是汝喊薰君进来的吧，有话想聊聊便是了。薰君虽然是吾辈的搭档，但是也不至于到了稍微和别人说会话就会嫉妒到发狂的程度呢。”  
英智愣了一下，随后笑道：“朔间君是在说我和涉的事情吗？去年夏天的事情到现在都记得很清楚，我都不知道你是在为你的搭档伸冤还是嫉妒涉了。”  
他这句话里面很明显意有所指，但是零不为所动，依然保持着不咸不淡的态度。他说：“别以为所有人都和你一样。吾辈之前就说过了吧？正是因为薰君有着把爱平等地传递给每一个人的特质，所以才会令我们这些非人的怪物想要亲近，这是再理所应当不过的事情了。”  
英智端起来放在电脑一旁的杯子，轻轻搅动几下，闲闲道：“不过朔间君大可不必太过戒备。虽然我不是很清楚，但是我觉得现今和你作为搭档相处的时候，才是他最自然的状态吧？我和羽风君尽管是同班同学，却几乎从没和他以刚刚的那种方式交谈过。刚刚的他，更像是在社交场的羽风家小少爷呢。”  
零拿着一沓文件在刚刚薰坐过的那把椅子上坐下来，正拿着根笔在上面勾勾画画，闻言抬头看了一眼他。英智毫不回避地直接迎上零的目光，映着电脑屏幕荧光的蓝色双眼深处带上了几分锐利的试探。  
两个人无言地互瞪了一会，零起身把放在桌子上的眼镜戴上了，低头继续看文件：“不愧是天祥院君。社交场上的事情，汝比吾辈清楚得多呢。”  
英智笑着，眼睛闪闪发光：“哎呀，这算爱让人变得软弱吗？真是稀奇啊。”  
零懒得理他，自顾自翻着文件。  
见零没反应，英智也没有很扫兴，只继续说：“社交圈里所有的秘密都是公开的哦。不过毕竟他是末子，我和他哥哥的来往相对来说更多一些。嗯，怎么说呢？他虽然和哥哥长得很像，但是可能是因为我见过他在学校里的行事作风，所以感觉两个人表现给外人的却是截然不同的气质。他哥哥可以说得上是完美培养的继承人，手段身段都是一流的，我和他打交道都要万分小心。而社交场上的羽风君就和方才一样，看上去八面玲珑滴水不漏，尽管笑容可掬却没有让人想要亲近的欲望呢。”  
他顿了顿，说：“所以我觉得朔间君你大可以感到高兴，因为羽风君不知不觉已经把你划进他的守备范围了哦。不然见到仅仅是同寝的我，简单聊聊天也不至于要采取这种全副武装的态度。而且感觉他在宣誓主权哦，我可以感觉得到。那孩子，刚刚其实很提防我呢。不过我也不太清楚他自己有没有这样的自觉，毕竟我和他也说不上熟，只是凭我所见的一些推测而已。这就是留给朔间君你这样的天才去验证的事情了。”  
零还在文件上写字标记，闻言说：“天祥院君，汝难道以为汝观察得到的，吾辈就看不到吗？不过我和他距离太近，难免会出现难以纵观全局的弊端，也感谢汝以局外人旁观的视角为吾辈和吾辈的搭档提出了贵见。毕竟说到底，再怎么样，这都是吾辈和他两个人的事情罢了。”  
英智端起杯子喝了一口，笑眯眯道：“嗯，我期待着，朔间君。我和涉会继续见证，为你加油的哦。”  
零也笑道：“别说得好像很不容易一样。”  
英智捧着杯子讶异道：“难道不是吗？二年级春天的时候我也在地下livehouse和羽风君打过交道，当时的他可比现在更加不客气。虽说当时我也很不成熟，但是和当时的他交涉的时候，也感觉几乎要被他浑身竖起来的刺扎得血流不止呢。相信自从那时起和他缔结羁绊的你，感受会更深刻吧？”  
听了英智的这段话，零反倒笑了起来：“哼哼，原来天祥院君也早早就注意到了薰君吗？那可真是抱歉啊，不论先前怎样扎手，他现在是吾辈独一无二的搭档，这也是不容更改的事实。”  
英智夸张地叹了口气，假装埋怨道：“朔间君，你在说什么啊？我自始至终追逐的人都只有涉一个人，从来没有过想要拉拢你看中选定的搭档的想法哦。”  
零也装模作样地说：“如果是这样那就再好不过了，天祥院君。毕竟和你扯上关系可不算什么好事啊。”  
这话不算好听，但是英智也没有因此生气，只是笑吟吟地说：“我不知道其他人怎么样，但是涉肯定不会这么想呢。话说回来，虽然不知道你做了什么让羽风君成为了你的队友和搭档，但是我印象里先前他可是对偶像活动甚至没有对女孩子上心。但他后来却情愿和处理异性交游关系，和你一起搭档出道。我是真的很好奇，也是真的很佩服，这是发自真心的。”  
零没有回答英智的疑问，只是学着英智的口吻说：“吾辈也是发自真心地好奇，也是发自真心地佩服天祥院君呢。前段时间Fine的演出吾辈也有关注，能与当年那个脱离人世的日日树君缔结如此深厚的关系，即使作为日日树君友人的吾辈也没有预料到啊。”  
英智道：“不要转移话题啊，朔间君。不过你不愿意和我说也是理所应当的，我只是作为和羽风君稍微有些来往的旁观者出于好奇才问的。毕竟在我看来，他也是有着很多面具的人。我不知道他面具下真正的面孔是怎样的，自然也就好奇能够摘下他面具的人是如何做到的了。”  
不等零回答，他合上笔记本电脑站起身来，伸了个懒腰，笑吟吟道：“没想到今天能和朔间君聊这么多，加班也有意外收获。”  
零还在文件上面写着什么，没抬头，只说：“吾辈也没想到今天有幸听到天祥院君对吾辈和薰君的看法，居然还收到了应援，看来偶尔回一趟宿舍也不算什么坏事。”  
英智已经结束了工作，正在收拾洗漱的用具，闻言回答道：“那朔间君还是和羽风君在外面住吧，你回来住，我也休息不好了呢。”  
零笑道：“那当然了，吾辈也想和工作作息一致的搭档一起住。谁让汝当时心血来潮决定的抽签分寝呢？”  
英智已经走进卫生间了，听了这话，在卫生间里回答：“我怎么也想不到会和朔间君抽到一间啊？这可能也是我坚持的事务所横断的魅力吧。”  
零没再回复英智。英智刷着牙，像是想起来什么了，刷完牙从卫生间里探出头来：“朔间君，你在看的文件是和UNDEAD的下次集体活动有关的吧？我可以作为你的室友，为UNDEAD的二枚看板提供一些无伤大雅的实质性小应援哦，就算是今晚夜谈让我尽兴的报答吧。”  
零笑着说：“天祥院君这么快就有应援人的立场了吗？吾辈已经说过了，这是两个人的事情。汝就保持一贯的旁观者立场，看着UNDEAD的二枚看板与UNDEAD一同，焕发光彩吧。”


End file.
